The present disclosure relates to the field of borehole drilling for the production of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to sensors placed downhole to measure conditions within the subsurface formations.
Downhole drilling equipment works in harsh environments. Devices that are placed downhole, including sensors, are typically required to operate under high pressure and at high temperature. Because of the harsh environment, sensors often require certain supporting technologies, such as power and cooling, which increase the cost and decrease the reliability of the overall system. The inclusion of a sensor in downhole equipment, therefore, imposes reliability constraints on the entire system, increases the cost of the system itself, and increases the cost of operation thereof. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a robust reliable sensor system that does not require ancillary support technology, such as power, at the downhole location.
While the present invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific exemplary embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.